


Remember me as a time of day

by DomHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's not a soulmates au but Waverly and Nicole are soulmates, M/M, Time Travel AU, Waverly and Nicole are High School sweethearts, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna and Nicole are best friends, wyndolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomHaught/pseuds/DomHaught
Summary: When you meet the love of your life at fourteen years old, you can take it for granted. But things don't always go as planned and your life can take an unexpected turn, especially if time machines get in the way.OrThe time travel goes wrong AU.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 39
Kudos: 60





	1. What died didn't stay dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear Earper friends!
> 
> Here we are again. I hope you are all safe and healthy. I hope you like this one, I've been writing it for a while. As always, I think it's important to say that I'm not a native English speaker, just so you know if you find something too weird in here.
> 
> See you at the end of this page...

### What died didn't stay dead

**Friday - January 04th, 2008**

The sun was setting when Nicole hit the brakes and parked in front of the Earp Homestead. She stepped out of her black Corrado, but before she could reach the front porch, a short brunette ran out of the house towards her. Waverly didn’t say anything, she just threw her arms around the redhead in a tight hug.

“Hi, baby,” Nicole whispered.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Waverly sniffed.

“I’m sorry, too.”

“Are you still mad?”

“I am mad _about_ you, gorgeous,” Nicole teased.

“I hate fighting with you,” Waverly said.

“I hate it, too. Girlfriends fight, it’s normal. But we made out of it. This is the important part,” Nicole held her girlfriend’s hand.

“Can it be our last fight, please?” Waverly begged with tears in her eyes.

“I hope so, love,” Nicole leaned down and kissed the brunette. She sighed pleased to be with Waverly again.

“Let’s go inside,” the brunette said.

“Wait,” Nicole went back into her car and came back with a bag in her hands. “I bought us dinner.”

“You are the best, you know that?” Waverly opened the door for them.

“Hey, Haughtstuff. Did you two fixed your shit?” Wynonna said when she saw the two women in front of her.

“Yeah, we are fine,” Nicole said.

“Good because if I have to hear _If I ain't got you_ one more time, I swear I’m going to strangle someone,” Wynonna complained.

“Hey, don’t talk about Alicia Keys like that,” Waverly said.

“You can pretend that you are a badass as much as you want, but we all know you are a big softie," Nicole turned to Waverly. "She cried watching _Click_."

"Come on, how could I know an Adam Sandler movie would end like that?" Wynonna pushed the redhead away.

"Sure. Let's pretend this is the real reason," Waverly started to open the boxes with food.

They stayed there, just watching TV and having dinner together, with Waverly cuddling on Nicole. Wynonna had her feet over the coffee table, no matter how many times Waverly told her not to do it.

"I love Olivia Benson," Wynonna said. "You have _got_ to be like her, Haught."

"Yeah, I know you would love that," Nicole chuckled.

"I'm going to bed. Please keep it quiet, you two. I want to sleep tonight and not hear you defiling my baby sister, Haught." 

"Wynonna!"

"Night, losers," Wynonna got up and went to her bedroom.

"Oh my goodness," Waverly groaned.

"Don't worry about her, babe."

"I think I want to go to bed, too," Waverly said. "Will you stay tonight?"

"If you want me to," Nicole replied.

"Always," Waverly pulled her girlfriend by her hand and guided them to the bedroom. After they brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas, they laid in bed. The brunette entwined their legs and buried her face on Nicole's neck. "I'm exhausted."

"Wynonna said you listened to Alicia Keys all day. Tell me you did not spend your day crying because of our fight," Nicole said, but Waverly didn't reply. "Baby…"

"I thought I lost you," Waverly whispered.

"That's never gonna happen," Nicole held her tighter. "But you need to know that nobody, _nobody_ , deserves your tears. I promise that I'll do everything that's in my power to never make you cry again. I'm sorry we didn't solve things earlier today."

"I'm sorry, too. I love you, Nicole."

"You are the love of my life, Waverly Earp. Now let's sleep, we have a full day tomorrow."

They fell asleep fast and neither woke up during the night. The sun was high when Nicole noticed lips leaving kisses all over her neck. She smiled at the feeling.

"Good morning, birthday girl," Waverly whispered between kisses.

"Best birthday ever," Nicole said with a croaky voice.

"You say this every year," Waverly giggled.

"That's because I get to spend it with you every year," the redhead simply said.

"Charmer."

"With you? Always," Nicole moved a little to her side so they were facing each other. "I'm going to marry you one of these days, Waverly Earp."

"Are you proposing?"

"Not yet," Nicole pushed a lock of brown hair behind Waverly's ear. "You’re still in college, I know how important it is for you. But now that we finally can, I will marry you. One day, I will surprise you. Just you wait."

"I can't wait to be your wife," Waverly brushed her lips over the redhead. "Happy birthday, my love."

"Thank you, gorgeous. I know we'll meet everybody tonight, but I told my Grandma I would have lunch with her today. Will you come with me?"

"Of course. But first, your gift," Waverly jumped out of bed and came back with a small package. "I hope you like it."

"Waves, it's beautiful," Nicole opened the box to find a necklace. The pendant was a four-leaf clover, with a green stone in the middle of it.

"The four-leaf clover is for luck," Waverly explained. "The crystal inside is a bloodstone. It's for courage and the ability to find other ways in a difficult situation. You'll need it as soon as you become a cop, so you'll always come back to me."

"Thank you, Waves," Nicole put the necklace around her neck. "I'll never take it out."

"I'm so glad I can be with you today," Waverly held the necklace and pulled it, making her girlfriend get closer to her for a kiss.

* * *

They walked hand in hand inside Nicole's home.

"Grandma?"

"In the kitchen," she shouted.

"Good morning, Grandma," Nicole said.

"Hello, sweetheart. Happy birthday, my darling," the woman with white hair and dimples just like Nicole hugged her granddaughter tight. “I’m so proud of you and so glad I get to witness the amazing person you are turning into.”

"Thanks, Grandma."

“I love you so very much, Nicole. I want you to know it every day of your life.”

“I love you, too, Grandma.”

“I can’t believe you are so grown up,” the woman chuckled. "Hello, Waverly. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, Maggie."

"I'll go change into some clean clothes," Nicole said. "I'll be right back."

"Are you two alright?" Maggie whispered to Waverly as soon as they were alone.

"Yes, we are ok," Waverly smiled.

"I told her yesterday to go talk to you, put things in the right place, and not to let you go," the older woman said. "You are good for each other, and love each other. No fight can be stronger than this."

"Thank you, Maggie. It's very good to know that you are on our side."

"Always, Waverly. Tell me something, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

"You see, I'm not getting any younger," Maggie smiled. "Nicole is a good girl, but she gets inside her head too much. Will you take care of her when I'm no longer around?"

"Maggie, you'll still be with us for a long time," Waverly said.

"I know, honey. I just want to be sure my little girl won't be all alone."

"I won't leave her side. I promise."

"Thank you."

"What are you two whispering about?" Nicole was back with them.

"I'm telling Waverly a little secret," Maggie smiled.

"You two, please don't get in trouble," Nicole begged.

"We are not you and Wynonna," Maggie chuckled. "What are you going to do today?"

"The guys want to stop by Shorty's for some drinks." 

"Sounds fun. You tell Shorty he should retire soon. He's too old to stay there every day."

"Yeah, Grandma, sure. I'll tell the man to get out of his business right on my birthday," Nicole teased. "We would be kicked off."

"Oh, you big baby. Come on, let's prepare lunch. Waverly, Nicole told me you are not eating meat anymore, so I thought about some roast potatoes. How does that sound?"

"It's perfect, Maggie, but you didn't have to worry about me," Waverly tried to dismiss her.

"Nonsense. You are family. Of course I have to worry."

"Did you hear that?" Nicole held Waverly from behind and whispered into her ear. "She thinks you are family."

"What do _you_ think about it?"

"I think you are more than family," Nicole confessed. "You are part of my soul."

"You are part of mine, too," Waverly turned around inside her girlfriend's arms to kiss her briefly.

When the day ended and the moon was up, Waverly and Nicole went to Shorty's. It was a cold night, but it was warm enough inside the bar. The couple looked around and saw some of their friends already there.

“Finally she is here,” Perry shouted. “The birthday girl, everyone!”

“Hey, guys,” Nicole said, already sitting with them.

“Happy birthday, Nicole,” they started saying one after the other.

To anyone looking from the outside, they were a strange group of people, but they fitted quite well. Doc was already going to the bar to bring some drinks to them. He came back with nine shots, one for each of them.

“There you go, everyone. Let’s make a toast to the one and only Nicole Haught.”

“22, Nicole. Damn you are getting old,” Perry joked.

“Shut up, dude. You are three months older than me,” Nicole refuted.

“Come on everyone,” Doc handed the drinks for them, but Wynonna pushed her away. “What’s up, Earp?”

“I have my gin over here, I’m fine, thanks,” she replied.

“Oh, I love gin,” Waverly said. “Can I have some?”

“Sorry, Babygirl. If you want some, buy one for yourself,” Wynonna pulled the glass closer to herself. “So? Aren’t we going to celebrate Haught Dog?”

“Definitely,” Robin said. “To Nicole Haught, our favorite jock who is about to be the greatest cop the world has ever seen!”

“To Nicole!” They all screamed.

“Thank you, guys. You are all awesome,” Nicole said. “I don’t know what I would do without any of you. I’m one of the lucky ones just to get to call you all my friends.”

“Don’t make us cry already, Nicole,” Chrissy said.

At some point in the night, Nicole found herself playing pool with Wynonna, Mercedes, and Perry. Waverly, Robin, and Chrissy were still at the booth, laughing about something the blonde girl had just said. At the bar, Jeremy was explaining something that seemed to be too hard for Doc to understand.

“Gotta piss,” Wynonna said.

Nicole looked around and saw the glass from which Wynonna was drinking. She grabbed it and put it under her nose. Weird. She couldn’t smell anything. 

“I’ll be right back, guys. You can keep playing,” Nicole told her friends. She walked back to the booth where the others were talking and interrupted them. “Sorry, guys. Can I steal my girlfriend for a second?”

“Hey, baby,” Waverly held her hand. “What’s up?”

“We need to talk to Wynonna,” Nicole guided them to the bathroom. “I think there is something wrong.”

“What? Why?”

“Isn’t it weird that she refused the shots and that she’s not having whiskey tonight?” Nicole asked.

“A little, yeah,” Waverly frowned. “But she’s having gin.”

“However, it wasn’t gin,” Nicole replied. “I checked her glass. I think it was water.”

“What?” Waverly was shocked. “Ok, so something is _definitely_ wrong.”

They went into the bathroom right in time to see Wynonna stepping out of the toilet.

“Sup, losers. Did you come here to make out? I can give the Homestead for you tonight if you want.”

“We came to talk to you,” Nicole said.

“With me? Why?”

“We know something is wrong with you,” Waverly simply stated.

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Wynonna huffed, trying to dismiss them.

“Oh, no? Good. So let’s go there and drink some whiskey,” Nicole crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I’m paying.”

“I hate you,” Wynonna said after a long and quiet pause.

“No, you don’t.”

“We are worried about you,” Waverly got closer to her sister.

“I fucked up, Babygirl,” Wynonna sighed.

“What is going on?”

“I’m pregnant.”

A deafening silence filled the place. Nicole leaned against the sink and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Waverly was frozen and speechless.

“Nonna…”

“I don’t know what to do,” Wynonna started pacing around. “I’m only halfway into medical school. And I am me, Waverly. How can I have a baby?”

“How far are you?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t know yet. I found out today.”

“Wait, so you might not be pregnant,” Waverly tried to argue.

“That would be a surprise,” Wynonna laughed humorlessly. “I took like six tests after you guys left this morning.”

“No matter what you decide to do, we’ll be by your side to give you one hundred percent of support,” Nicole stated.

“Fuck, I don’t know what to do,” Wynonna mourned. “Gus and Curtis are gonna flip. Fuck.”

“Let’s not worry about it yet,” Nicole reasoned. 

“Wynonna, who is… who is the father?” Waverly asked nervously.

“It’s ah… it’s Doc.”

“Fuck,” Nicole groaned.

“Are you in love with him?” The younger Earp asked.

“It was just sex, Waverly,” Wynonna sighed. “I know it must be hard for you to understand that because you have Haught over here hanging on your every word since always, but some people are happy with just sleeping around.”

“I was just curious,” Waverly explained.

“Sorry, Waves. My mind is exploding. I shouldn’t have snapped. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Wynonna.”

“Can we go now? I don’t want everyone being suspicious and asking questions I don’t have answers for.”

“Sure, yeah,” Nicole said. “And Wynonna, you can always talk to us, ok? You don’t have to hide things from Waverly and me.”

“It’s your birthday, Haught Shot. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“You wouldn’t,” Nicole shook her head. “But I would always prefer a bad day on my birthday than have you sad or distressed.”

“God, you are a walking bumper sticker,” Wynonna walked out, leaving the two girls behind her. “Babygirl, take your girlfriend away from me before I barf.”

“Great detective work, _Officer Haught_ ,” Waverly smirked.

“Are you making fun of me?” Nicole tried to hold her girlfriend, the brunette slip from her fingers.

“Maybe.”

“I’ll do something about it later when we are alone,” Nicole whispered mischievously.

* * *

**Saturday - January 12th, 2008**

It had been a week since Nicole’s birthday and during this time, Wynonna confirmed her pregnancy. She was still very anxious about the decision she had to take in a short time. Nicole was nervous about it, too. She has known Wynonna since she was fourteen and they had quickly become friends.

“Nicole?”

“Yes, Grandma?”

“Are you alright, darling? I’ve called your name a few times but you didn’t seem to hear me.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole sighed. “My mind is in a rush.”

“You are worried about Wynonna,” Maggie stated.

“I am. She doesn’t think she’s ready to be a mom.”

“What do you think?”

“I think she can do anything she wants if she sets her mind to it,” Nicole said without any doubt.

“You should tell her that, then.”

“I did! But you know Wynonna, stubborn as a mule,” Nicole was exasperated.

“She is what? Twenty-four?”

“Twenty-three.”

“She’s young, and those Earp girls have been through a lot,” Maggie patted her granddaughter on her knee. “Just make sure that she knows she’s not alone and things will be fine.”

“I’ll do that,” Nicole sighed. “Did you want to ask me something earlier?”

“I’m going to the supermarket to buy some groceries to prepare you a special lunch and I wanted to know if you want something,” the older woman said.

“I’m good, but you don’t have to do anything different, Grandma.”

“Nonsense,” Maggie gasped. “In two days you’ll be back to Vancouver and the academy. I have to enjoy these last few moments and feed you properly.”

“Ok, Grandma. Thank you.”

“I’ll be back in an hour,” she grabbed her car keys and walked out. “I love you, honey.”

“I love you more, Grandma.”

Alone, Nicole looked around the room she has been living in since she was fourteen and was kicked out of her parent’s house. She didn’t know what she was going to do in the future. The original plan was to stay in Vancouver and work there, but now, with Wynonna pregnant, it was obvious that Waverly was going to stay as close as possible to her sister, and there was no way Nicole would stay away from her girlfriend. If Wynonna decided to keep the child, there was a great possibility that she would like to raise the baby in Purgatory. The redhead took the room in, thinking that maybe that could be her permanent house again. Living forever in Purgatory didn’t seem like a bad option. Her life only started to be happy once she moved to that place. Sheriff Nedley seemed to like her, so she could ask him for a job there.

Her phone rang inside her pocket, taking the redhead out of her daydream. She looked at the screen and a smile popped on her face when she saw her girlfriend’s name.

“Hi, gorgeous.”

“Hi, love,” Waverly said. 

“Hey, what’s up with that voice?” Nicole noticed something was off. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s all good,” Waverly replied. “I just had a restless night and some bad dreams.”

“I’m so sorry, love.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Nicole said.

“Are you sure you are fine?” Waverly urged. “I have a bad feeling, Nicole.”

“I promise that everything is alright. Grandma is going to cook something special since we are leaving soon. What if you came here to have lunch with us? You and Wynonna.”

“There’s no way for me to go,” Waverly said. “Wynonna is out helping Curtis with something because Gus is working. Her truck is still not working, so she took my jeep. And she left her phone home.”

“What if I went there to pick you up? We can even drive around to look for Wynonna.”

“Would you do that?”

“Oh, I would do everything for you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole stated. “Ask me for the moon and I’ll find a way to bring it down.”

“Gosh, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Okay, but only if you promise to be extra careful,” Waverly declared.

“I promise, love. Give me half an hour and I’ll be there.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

Nicole rang up the phone and wrote a note, leaving it at the top of the counter so her grandma would know she was going to pick up Waverly. Getting inside her car, she noticed a notebook forgotten there. It probably belonged to Jeremy, since she gave him a ride the day before. The redhead decided to stop at his workshop and give it back to him. He had spent all his free time there, so it could be important. Luckily, the workshop was only a few blocks away from her house, so she wouldn’t waste much time.

She knocked, but nobody answered. Nicole could hear some noise coming from inside, so she decided to go in by herself. She saw Jeremy leaning over the table, focused on some math. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped startled.

“Yeah, it’s not the Jonas Brothers,” he said while he took off the headphones.

“Hi, Jeremy,” Nicole laughed.

“Hey, Nicole.”

“You forgot this yesterday,” the redhead showed him the notebook.

“Oh, thanks.”

“So, what are you working on?”

“Ah, it’s nothing much,” he dismissed her.

“Come on, you are a genius. I’m sure you are doing something important.”

“I’m… well, I’m actually working on something my dad created.”

“That is nice, Jeremy,” Nicole encouraged him. “You know, he would be really proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“So, tell me what you are working on.”

“Oh, you are not going to like it,” he chuckled. “Or believe me.”

“We are friends, Jeremy. Of course I’m going to believe you.”

“It’s… It’s a time machine,” he looked really excited.

“A time machine? Like to send people to the future?” Nicole asked.

“Or past. Depending on which one you choose,” Jeremy said. “Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I think it works.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I used all the math he left in this notebook and the machine he built,” Jeremy showed her the device. “I managed to send a bottle one minute and a half in time.”

“Wait, did it really work?”

“That’s what I’m telling you,” he almost jumped. “I still don’t know much because it’s his work and this notebook is the only source I have, but I plan to learn more about it soon. Now I have to find a way to send heavier bodies in time. It’s hard because he spent all his life working on this, and I just found out about it.”

“Can I see inside the machine?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Jeremy moved in a rush. He opened the door of the device and put his dad’s notebook on the bench right next to the cabin. “It’s in here that magic happens. No, not magic, _science_.”

“Very nice, Jeremy.”

“The only thing we need is to plug it in,” he went outside the machine and connected it.

Nicole smiled at his excitement. The machine looked nice, but she doubted it could work. Curiosity took the best of her and she ran her hand over all the buttons. Suddenly it started to beep and she got desperate. She pressured a few of those buttons but it never stopped, it only got louder. And then a loud blast erupted in the place. Jeremy jumped away with the sound and cringed on the floor. The buzz still echoed in his ears and it took Jeremy a few seconds to move.

“That was intense, right?” Jeremy turned around to look at the machine and it was as his heart had fallen to the ground. The time machine was empty. There was no sight of Nicole. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

He walked toward the cabin of the device and it was like Nicole had never been there. Was it possible that he had left the machine programmed? It was very unlikely, but not impossible. What would have happened then? He thought back and remembered that he had programmed the previous travel for the bottle to end right outside of the workshop.

He ran outside and started to look around. Besides Nicole’s car, he only saw the usual houses and trees that surrounded the place. He checked his watch for seconds and waited. Seconds became minutes and nothing happened. The boy turned his attention back to the workshop and noticed there was smoke coming from the inside. Going back in there, he saw his father’s machine on fire. He paced around for a few seconds until he remembered that there was an old fire extinguisher close to the back door. It took him too long to be able to unlock it and finally stop the fire. It was too late. The machine was destroyed, as well as the notebook with all of his father’s notes. Jeremy was alone in there. He put his hands in his head and pulled his own hair.

“Nicole!”


	2. You're alive, you're alive in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth can be painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear Earper friends.  
> I know we all felt punched in the face this week, but like Wynonna once said, they made an enemy this Friday. We'll fight like hell for our shitshow because heroes always win and we are not saying goodbye.
> 
> In the meantime, let's enjoy a little bit of fanfic. I hope you like this one!

**You're alive, you're alive in my head**

**Saturday - January 12th, 2008**

“Pick up, pick up, pick up.”

Nothing. Still silence. She was supposed to be at the Homestead already. Something must be wrong. Waverly couldn’t stop pacing and biting her nails. It wasn’t like Nicole to behave like that.

“Argh, can you believe Curtis made me drive for him all morning?” Wynonna walked in, almost taking down the door. She looked at her sister and frowned. “What’s up, baby girl? Where is the fire?”

“Nicole was supposed to be here an hour ago,” the girl said between sobs. “Did you see her car on your way home?”

“No, I didn’t see her today. You shouldn’t worry too much, tho. She’ll be here soon,” Wynonna pinched her sister trying to distract her, but it didn’t work. “Did you call her phone?”

“Yes, it’s out of service. I tried her home, too. Nothing. She never does anything like this. I have a bad feeling, Nonna.”

“Hey, don’t overthink, alright? I bet it’s nothing bad. Tell you what, if she doesn’t show up in one hour, we’ll go after her,” Wynonna smiled, trying to encourage her.

“Okay. I’ll try calling her again,” Waverly sighed and continued her quest, calling Nicole at her phone and her house.

_“Hello?”_

“Maggie, oh thank goodness. I’ve been calling for a while now.”

_“Waverly, my dear, what is going on?”_

“I’m trying to talk to Nicole. Is she at home?” Waverly instantly regretted putting the words out like that, she knew she would scare the other woman.

_“No, she isn’t here. I thought she was with you,”_ Maggie told her. _“I went for some groceries to make lunch. I just got home and found her note saying she was going to pick you up.”_

“Oh, so she is probably on her way,” Waverly tried to sound confident.

_“Yes, that must be it. I’ll start lunch while I wait for you to arrive,”_ Maggie said.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you soon. Bye, Maggie,” the brunette hung up and closed her eyes.

“So?” Wynonna asked.

“She’s not home. Maggie said she left a note saying she was coming over. Can we go look for her now?”

“Waves…”

“Wynonna, please. Something is wrong, I can feel it. Please, I can’t stay at home and do nothing.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go,” Wynonna opened the front door and they walked out.

* * *

“Honey? What happened here?” Robin looked around inside of the workshop and saw all the mess there. “Jeremy? Jeremy!”

Robin found his boyfriend sitting on the floor, with a blank look on his face.

“She’s gone. She’s gone and I couldn’t do anything. I killed her. I killed her.”

“What? Jeremy, you are not making any sense. What is going on?”

“I think I killed her, Robin.”

“Who?”

“Nicole.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She’s gone and I couldn’t do anything.”

“Honey, I don’t understand what you are saying,” Robin sit in front of his boyfriend. “Tell me what happened.”

“Do you remember that project that I’m working on but didn’t want to tell you what it was?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Well, Nicole stopped by to give me back my notebook and I showed it to her,” Jemery pointed to where the burned machine was. “She wanted to go inside and take a look, then I plugged it and she was gone.”

“Wait, was she inside when it caught fire?” Robin worried.

“No, it was later. She was gone before the fire, I checked it.”

“I still don’t get it.”

“It’s a time machine, Robin. I made her travel in time.”

“Jeremy… That’s… that’s not possible, honey.”

“It is. I know you don’t believe it, but it is. It happened. I probably killed her,” Jeremy said. “I haven’t made the math to know if it was a safe trip for a mass like hers. I think I disintegrated her. And to make everything worse, the notebook with my dad’s notes burned with the machine.”

“Honey…”

“Hey, nerds. Where is Nicole?”

“Wynonna…”

“We saw her car outside, Jeremy. Where is she?”

“Not here,” he said in a whisper.

“Why is her car here, then?” Waverly was right behind her sister.

“She… she was here, but then… and I went outside to wait for her but she never came…”

“You are making a total of zero sense, Yoda,” Wynonna frowned.

“What Jeremy means is that he was here with Nicole, but then he went outside and when he came back she was not here anymore,” Robin stepped in. “He doesn’t know where she is now.”

“Maybe she is still outside,” Waverly ran out of the door to look for her girlfriend.

“Babygirl, wait,” Wynonna followed her.

“I need to tell them,” Jeremy started pacing. “I need to tell them what I did.”

“Jeremy, Jeremy, look at me. That’s it. Listen, honey, you are in shock right now. This is your brain trying to make up the gaps.”

“I know what I saw.”

“Okay, okay, so let’s say that what you say really happened…”

“I did!” Jeremy interrupted him.

“Alright, it did. But you can’t say that to people. They won’t believe you.”

“Clearly you don’t.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I do. I believe you. It’s just something that I’m not used to,” Robing said. “But the rest of the world won’t understand. They will think you are crazy. You can’t tell that to anyone, alright?”

“Maybe you are right,” Jeremy whispered.

“Look, we’ll find a way to bring Nicole back and everything will be fine.”

Outside, Waverly ran around the workshop looking for Nicole but there was no sign of her.

“Waves!”

“She’s not here, Wynonna. But her car is.”

“You are right, there is something wrong.”

“Do you think someone took her?”

“I… I don’t know. It’s not impossible, but I don’t know what to think,” Wynonna shook her head.

“We need to talk to Nedley, he’ll know what to do,” Waverly decided.

“You’re probably right,” Wynonna agreed. “Let’s go there now. The sooner we do it the better.”

By the end of the day, there was no update on Nicole’s whereabouts. The Earp sisters were back at the homestead and Wynonna had finally managed to make Waverly eat something and take a shower.

“Where the fuck are you, Haught?” Wynonna whispered to the air. She looked at the road and notice a car approaching. She ran outside to wait for it. “Jeremy, hey, any news?”

“Ah, no… But I need to talk to you.”

“Spit it out.”

“I know what happened to Nicole,” he said.

“Doesn’t that fit the category of news to you?” Wynonna started to get angry.

“The thing is that I don’t know where she is now.”

“I had a long and exhausting day, so please, help me out here,” she said. “Do you know anything about Nicole or not?”

“She went to the workshop this morning and we talked. Then I showed her the time machine I am… _was_ working on and she went inside. The next thing I know she had traveled,” Jeremy confessed. “Robin didn’t want me to tell you this earlier.”

“What do you mean _traveled_?”

“In time, Wynonna. Nicole traveled in time.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” she sighed.

“I’m not!”

“Did you kill her and now you are making a story to cover up?”

“What? No! I’m telling the truth. I would never hurt Nicole. She is my friend. She was always nice to me, even though most people at school never liked me.”

“So why are you saying things like that?”

“Because it is what happened!” Jeremy closed his eyes and sighed. “I needed to tell you this.”

“Look, you are tired, we all are. Go home and rest, alright? Things will be clearer tomorrow. Just don’t go and fill Waverly’s ears with this… this… time-travel bullshit.”

“Wynonna…”

“Just go home, Jeremy. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Ok. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

“I heard a car,” Waverly came rushing after Jeremy left. “Is it Nicole?”

“No, Babygirl. It was Jeremy. He wanted to know if we had any news.”

“Where is she, Wynonna?” Waverly threw herself over her sister. It was like she couldn’t stop crying.

“I don’t know, Waves. I don’t know.”

**Wednesday - April 10th, 2009**

Wynonna was home for more than half an hour, but Waverly still hadn’t come out of her bedroom. She knocked at her sister’s door but didn’t wait for an answer to get in.

“Evening, babygirl. I thought you would go out with Chrissy.”

“She had some homework to do so we rescheduled,” Waverly groaned.

“Really? Because I talked to her and she said you were sick.”

“If you knew about it, why did you bother to ask?”

“I wanted to see if you would lie straight to my face, which you did,” Wynonna leaned at the doorframe. “Waverly, things can’t continue like this.”

“I’m not in a mood to go out tonight, Wynonna. That’s just it.”

“I would believe it if you hadn’t been using the same excuse for over a year.”

“Wynonna, enough. I have a killer headache and I don’t want to talk about it now, so give me a break,” Waverly closed the door on her sister’s face.

The next morning, Wynonna woke up early and prepared some coffee. When Waverly showed up in the kitchen, there was a cup of tea in her spot at the table.

“What is this?”

“An intervention,” Wynonna sat in front of her sister with her mug of coffee in hand.

“Why?”

“Waverly, you can’t keep living your life like this.”

“Careful, Wynonna.”

“I’m done being careful, Waverly. I hate seeing you like this. Do you think she would want you to be like this?”

“How could you know what she would want?”

“Because she was my best friend,” Wynonna stated. “Believe it or not, I met Nicole before you.”

“Was she? Really?”

“Don’t say things you will regret later, Babygirl.”

“You say she was your best friend, but how come you never talk about her?” Waverly pushed her cup away with anger.

“Because every time I talk about her, you get angry, or sad, or cry. Don’t you dare imply that I didn’t love her.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Waverly whispered.

“I wanted her to be here as much as you, Babygirl, but we have to face the fact that she might never come back.”

“Don’t say that!”

“It’s the truth, Waverly. You know the numbers better than I do. You know statistics are not on our side.”

“Nicole is not statistics!”

“I know she is not,” Wynonna shouted, “but she might be dead. It’s time to move on, Waverly. She wouldn’t want you to stop living because you miss her.”

“She is still alive in here,” Waverly pointed at her temple and her heart. “Tell me how can I move on if I still love her? Every day I wake up hoping this is all a dream or that she will walk through this door and say it was all a misunderstanding.”

“Fuck, Waverly, I want her to come back, too, but I can’t allow myself to sink in grief. Neither can you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it now,” Waverly stood up and dried her tears.

“You never do,” Wynonna sank in her chair, giving up.

“I’m leaving the house, isn’t that what you wanted? Well, be happy, Wynonna. I don’t know what time I’ll come back, so don’t wait for me to have lunch or dinner,” Waverly slammed the door behind her.

She drove as fast as she could, barely seeing the road with her eyes full of tears. The brunette didn’t know where she was going, but she wasn’t surprised when she realized she made it to the top of the Tree Hill. She was going there more often than ever lately, it was the place she always felt closer to Nicole. Sitting at the bench where Nicole held her so many times before, Waverly dried her tears. She hated the fact that Wynonna was right and she was always crying. It wasn’t the first time she felt this way in that place.

**_Tuesday - May, 25th 2004_ **

_Waverly was so deep in thoughts that she didn’t hear someone approaching from behind._

_“Hey, gorgeous. What are you doing here?” Nicole sat behind her and wrapped her girlfriend inside her big jacket. “It’s getting late, you’ll be cold.”_

_“Sorry, I wanted to get away a bit to think.”_

_“Can I stay here with you?”_

_“Always,” Waverly leaned against her girlfriend’s chest. “How did you find me?”_

_“This is our place, I’ll always stop by to check on my girl,” Nicole kissed her on the top of her head. “Are you alright?”_

_“Yeah, I’m good. It’s… it’s stupid.”_

_“It’s not if it makes you sad.”_

_“You are going to the academy in a few months and I’ll be here.”_

_“But you won’t be alone, love. You’ll have Chrissy, Jeremy, and Robin.”_

_“But not you. Nor Wynonna,” Waverly sighed. “And then there is… oh, fudgenuggets. You’ll think I’m an idiot.”_

_“I would never think that about you, Waverly Earp.”_

_“There is going to be college girls. You are so pretty, and nice, and…”_

_“And I love you…”_

_“I know you do, but long-distance relationships are hard,” Waverly blew up. “Do you know how many couples break up when they spend so much time apart?”_

_“I don’t, but to be fair, I don’t even care,” Nicole said. “To me, it doesn’t matter how other couples deal with their lives or the statistics. I don’t care about numbers and statistics. I only care about you and me, and if there is one thing I’m sure of is that we will survive this year. I’m going to come to see you as many times as possible. I’ll be here every weekend if I can.”_

_“You’ll be exhausted.”_

_“I’ll be fine. I know what some people might think about us, that we are too young to decide about the future, but screw them. I’m pretty darn stoked that you are going to be my one and only, Waverly.”_

_“I only want you, too.”_

_“You don’t have to worry, Waves. I’ll always be yours.”_

_“I’m overthinking, I guess. I’m sorry.”_

_“No sorry’s, love. Are we okay?”_

_“Yeah, we are okay,” the brunette smiled._

_“Good, because I want to tell you something,” Nicole felt her heart racing. “I’m going to the academy in Vancouver.”_

_“Vancouver? But I thought you were going to Toronto.”_

_“I don’t know if I’m ready to go back to Toronto,” Nicole sighed. “Vancouver was always an option. Besides, you’ll be there next year.”_

_“Are you going to Vancouver because of me?”_

_“I just want to be close to you,” Nicole confessed. “But they do have a great program.”_

_“So are we going to live in the same city?” Waverly sounded excited._

_“I was thinking about being roommates…” Nicole smirked._

_“Roommates?” Waverly practically screamed. “Oh yes, please, please, please.”_

_“But I let you know that it will involve having Wynonna there, too.”_

_“We’ll have to lock the door.”_

_“Oh, absolutely.”_

_“Are you sure you want that?” Waverly asked nervously._

_“Where you go, I go._ _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now,” Nicole whispered, half-singing._

_“Are you saying I’m your_ Wonderwall _?” Waverly teased her._

_“As long as I breathe.”_

_“Gosh, you are cheesy,” Waverly laughed._

_“Only for you, gorgeous.”_

_“I love you,” Waverly kissed her, lingering._

_“I love you, too.”_

As some kids started screaming and laughing around her, Waverly snapped back. Alone once again. She looked up to the sky and hoped her everyday prayers would be listened to.

“Come back to me, Nicole. Please, baby.”

* * *

Feeling like she was spinning faster than the light, Nicole landed on the ground, falling on her butt. She groaned and lay down completely, in an attempt to slow down her brain. She didn’t know for how long she was like that, but she noticed the snow was melting under herself.

When her head stopped spinning, she was able to think about what was happening. Then it hit her. Nicole stood up sluggish and looked around. She was twenty feet away from the front door of the workshop.

“Jeremy, it worked! Dude, you are going to be a millionaire,” she tried to open the door but it was locked. “Come on, man, open up! Your dad’s machine works!”

She continued to slam the door, but it was like no one was there. Giving up, she decided that she could talk to him later. The best thing for her to do was to go to the Homestead before Waverly would worry too much. The redhead walked toward the street only to have a nasty surprise.

“Where is my car?” She asked herself. “Great, someone stole my car. Awesome.” She pulled her phone from her pocket. She tried to call Waverly, but it was out of service. “Isn’t this just perfect?”

Luckily, she wasn’t far from home. In a ten minutes walk, she would be there and she could call Waverly to explain everything. All the way there Nicole felt strange as if something was out of place but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Finally home, she grabbed her keys to open the door. Strangely, her key didn’t get in the lock.

“What the hell? Grandma? Hey, it’s me, open up!” Nicole was almost punching the door. “Come on, please. Open up.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” A girl with dark black hair opened the door.

“Who are you?” Nicole shouted and frowned.

“Excuse me?” She sounded offended.

“I asked who are you. What are you doing here?”

“I live here, dumbass.”

“No, _I_ live here,” Nicole was getting annoyed. “Get out of my way.”

“No way I’m letting you inside,” she pushed Nicole away from the door. “If you don’t go now I’m calling the police.”

“Please, do it,” Nicole could almost laugh at this girl. She couldn’t wait to see Sheriff Nedley’s face when he heard all she was saying. She decided she couldn’t wait for it and pulled her phone from her pocket once again. “You know what, let me call the police.”

“What’s up with this dinosaur?” The girl laughed.

“What are you talking about?”

“This brick in your hand, full of buttons,” she was still laughing. “Does it still work? I haven’t seen one of these since I was a kid, I think.”

“What? It’s a new phone,” Nicole couldn’t understand what she was saying.

“Yeah, right. Maybe in 2008, 2009. I doubt you can make any phonecall with this thing nowadays,” the girl crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Nowadays? What do you mean…” And then it hit Nicole like a punch in her guts. “What year are we now?”

“Are you making fun of me? Or are you actually crazy?”

“Please… just… please, what year are we?”

“2021.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nicole's phone](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41T5tfJ1kEL._AC_UL600_SR414,600_.jpg)
> 
> During my first multi-chapter story, I told a bunch of Brazilian facts. In this one, I'd like to share with you some of our music. I chose some of my favorite Brazilian songs that either tell a bit of our story, culture, or just some artists that I like. These songs are part of my personal list, but I'm not sure if they were chosen for a magazine list or something (some of them probably were).  
> The first one is [Anunciação (1983)](https://youtu.be/j42byy7G_Ow) by Alceu Valença. I'm sure that most people here know and love this song.
> 
> [This version](https://youtu.be/ldwJJos9WSE) is live from Rock in Rio in 1985.  
> I found the [lyrics](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/anuncia%C3%A7%C3%A3o-annunciation.html-0) if you want to know what he says in the song.
> 
> I hope to see you all next week. Take care of yourself in this difficult times.


	3. And when I was shipwrecked (Can't think of all the cost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole faced the truth she never wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear Earper friends!  
> Let's go to another update. As this is a Time Travel AU, there are going to be flashbacks, so I hope I make it clear when every scene is taking place. I'll try to post this story weekly, but I'm not sure I can manage it, so if I don't please, forgive me.
> 
> Oh, by the way, don't forget to #fightforWynonna so we can #BringWynonnaHome and continue with our shitshow!

**And when I was shipwrecked (Can't think of all the cost)**

For a second, Nicole felt like the ground was crumbling under her feet, but then she smiled.

“Okay, I get it now, I know what is happening,” she chuckled. “This is a prank. They paid you to do it, right?”

“Nobody paid me for anything,” she said.

“What is your name again?”

“Rachel Valdez.”

“Well, Rachel, you can tell Wynonna to come out. Her prank was good, but not perfect. You are not as fun as Ashton," Nicole screamed. "You could never do Punk’d, Earp.”

“Wynonna Earp, you said?”

“Yeah, she is the mastermind behind all this, right? And she thought I was going to fall for it. But she played nice, even made Jeremy take part in it. Too bad Chetri isn’t the best actor, right, Earp?”

“Look, I don’t know what you think is happening here, but I’d like you to leave now,” Rachel started to close the door, but Nicole didn’t let her.

“Me, leave? You are the one who needs to leave. This is my house.”

“No, it’s mine,” Rachel stated. “This Earp lady you talked about rented this place to me and my mom two years ago.”

“What? I slept here last night,” Nicole said bewildered.

“You did not, I did. Now leave. Go walking, get an Uber, I don’t care. Just go.”

“What’s an Uber?” Nicole wondered.

“You must think I’m an idiot, using this old phone and pretending to leave here. I’ll want a month rent-free duo to this bullshit.”

“Look, Rachel, I don’t know why you are doing this, but you better stop it before my Grandma arrives. She won’t like it. She owns this house, and believe me when I say, you won’t like to see her mad,” the redhead faked a laugh.

For the first time since they met five minutes earlier, Nicole noticed that Rachel stopped to think for a moment.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Nicole Haught. I live here. My grandma, Maggie Haught owns the house.”

“Dude, look, I’m telling you that we rent this house,” Rachel didn’t sound as annoyed as before. “But the owner was someone named Haught. I remember cause it’s a funny name. Wynonna Earp rented it to us. It actually belongs to her sister, I think. She inherited it when the owner died.”

“When who died?” Nicole felt a cold shiver going down her spine.

“Well, from what you are saying, it was your grandma.”

“Don’t joke about it,” Nicole screamed angrily. “It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. But I’m not joking. I don’t know much about it, but yeah, I think she died. Sorry,” Rachel said. Nicole thought the girl sounded honest and she didn’t like it.

“No, she didn’t die. She just went to the grocery store,” Nicole’s voice started to fail her. “Wynonna, please come out now. Please. Chetri, come on. I’ve never messed with you, Jeremy.”

“There is no one here. Just you and I.”

“No, no,” Nicole felt a lump in her throat. “My grandma didn’t die. She’s coming soon. Please, tell Wynonna to come out. She wins, ok? You win, Wynonna!”

“Look, I don’t know how you can talk to Doctor Earp. I know she works at the hospital, but I don’t know her hours,” Rachel said, “but this Jeremy guy you are talking about works with my mom at the university. You can go there and talk to him.”

“I don’t need to go to the University because this is a prank, right? You are just making fun of me,” Nicole pleaded.

“I’m sorry. I wish it was a joke, but it isn’t,” Rachel said and it was the first time Nicole truly believed her.

“Jeremy is at the University? But that’s in the Big City. It’s too far for me to walk to.”

“Then take an Uber,” Rachel shrugged.

“I don’t… I don’t know what that is,” Nicole felt some tears falling down her face and attempted to dry them.

Rachel didn’t want it, but she started to pity the other girl.

“You know what? You got me on a good day. I overslept and lost classes. I can take you to the university if you want.”

“Can you?”

“Yeah, let me just grab my keys.”

The drive to the university was deadly silent and Rachel was almost regretting it.

“Come on, this way,” she guided them on the hallways. They stopped in front of a door, and Nicole noticed Jeremy’s name on it. Rachel knocked and didn’t wait to open it. “Doctor Chetri? Can we come in?”

“Hey, you are Gloria’s kid, right?” Jeremy said. “Your mom’s office is on the other floor.”

“No, actually, I have someone here to see you,” Rachel moved to the side so Nicole could come in.

When Nicole saw her old friend, she could swear all her blood dried out from her body. Yes, it was Jeremy, but he was different. He was bigger, stronger, and even from a small distance, she could see a couple of gray hairs. The blank look on his face told Nicole everything she needed to know. It wasn’t a joke. It wasn’t a prank. The time machine actually worked.

“Nicole? Holy shit! Nicole,” he ran toward her and held her in a weird hug. She closed her eyes before he talked again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wanted to go after you, but I didn’t know where you were. When you were, or even if you were alive.”

“The machine…”

“It worked, yeah. I have no idea how, but it did.”

“She said she’s living at my house,” Nicole showed Rachel with her left thumb. “And that my grandma, that she…”

“I’m so sorry, Nicole.”

“So it is true?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“When?” Nicole didn’t fight her tears anymore.

“About three years ago.”

“And the house… it belongs to Waverly?”

“I don’t really know about it, I’m sorry.”

“How can you not know?”

“I haven’t talked to Waverly or Wynonna in years,” he confessed.

“Why?”

“I couldn’t. Not after what I did to you,” he said.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“I’m sorry. Damn, Nicole. I’m so sorry.”

“Stop saying that,” she hollered. “Do they still live at the Homestead? Do you even know anything about that?”

“I think they do, yeah.”

“Alright, so I need to go there and talk to them.”

“Nicole…”

“What do they even think happened to me?” Nicole asked. She wasn’t crying anymore, but she was nervous.

“That you are missing. That someone took you,” Jeremy said.

“So basically, dead.”

“Maybe, yes.”

“I need to go there. Can you take me to their place?” Nicole asked Rachel, who was trying to blend into the wall. “I know I’m asking you a lot, but I could really use your help right now.”

“Yeah, fine. I take you there, no worries,” Rachel smiled.

“Thank you, Rachel.”

“I’ll go, too,” Jeremy said.

“Well, let’s go then,” she replied, still not sure if she should even get involved in all this.

It took a while for them to arrive at the Homestead. All the way there, Nicole could only look out of the window and take in the changes in town. It was not like what she expected the future to be because it hasn't changed that much. The road connecting the Homestead with Purgatory remained unpaved, and the redhead found some comfort in it.

When Rachel parked the car, Nicole wanted to look at the house, she wanted to look at the surroundings, but she couldn’t take her eyes from the figure sitting on the porch, reading a book. She knew that no matter the distance, no matter the time, no matter the changes, she would always recognize Waverly.

The brunette looked up and their eyes met when Nicole stepped out of the car. She didn’t seem very surprised to see the redhead there. She walked in her direction and Nicole didn’t want anything else but to hug Waverly.

“Hi, Gorgeous.”

“Hi. I haven’t seen you in a while,” Waverly hugged herself, almost as if she was trying to protect herself from Nicole.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I thought I was getting better, that I was getting over you.”

“Waverly…”

“I don’t think I can keep doing it. It hurts too much,” the brunette was getting closer and closer to tears. 

“But I can explain what happened,” Nicole desperately wanted to touch Waverly, but she was confused about so many things. “I was at the workshop with Jeremy when it all went wrong. It was an accident.”

“Jeremy? What?”

Before Nicole could answer, she looked over Waverly’s shoulder and saw a little boy running in their direction.

“Who is that?” Nicole asked. Waverly turned around and realized he was too close.

“Get back inside, now!” Waverly shouted to the boy

“But…” he tried.

“I said inside. Now!” She screamed again.

“Who is that?” Nicole asked again once the boy reached the front porch.

“No, you don’t get to have him, too,” Waverly turned to Nicole with fire in her eyes. “You had me all these years, but I won’t let you have my son. He’s innocent. He doesn’t deserve to go through this nightmare, too.”

“What? I…”

“No, I had enough. I want you out of my head for good. Please, leave,” Waverly whispered. “I’m not strong enough to continue doing it.”

“Waverly…”

“Go, now. Leave me alone!” The brunette turned around and didn’t look back.

Nicole felt her feet glued to the ground and when she finally managed to move, it was like they weighed a thousand pounds.

“What did she say?” Jeremy asked once the redhead was inside the car again.

“She doesn’t want to see me,” Nicole whispered. “What am I gonna do? Where do I go from here?”

“You can stay with me and Robin,” Jeremy decided.

“Robin? Are you still together?”

“Yes, we are.”

“That’s nice.”

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Rachel said. “Tell me where to, Doctor Chetri.”

Nicole couldn’t believe what had just happened. More than that, she didn’t quite understand her interaction with Waverly.

They arrived at Jeremy’s house and it was the same place Robin had always lived. 

“Let’s get inside and talk some more,” Jeremy said.

“I can’t,” Nicole replied. “I need to go somewhere else first.”

“What? No, you shouldn’t,” Jeremy was surprised with the redhead’s attitude.

“I _shouldn’t_? I might not look your age anymore, but I can handle myself,” Nicole felt her face warming up. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“That is not what I meant…”

“After all, this is your fault. You and your stupid machine ruined my life,” Nicole shouted at him and turned around to leave, only to stop in front of Rachel, who looked cowed with the situation. “Thank you for helping me today, Rachel. You are a nice person. I’m sorry I put you into this mess.”

Walking without looking back, Nicole could hear Jemery’s voice fading while she was getting far from him. All her way to her destination she looked around the streets. It was the same old Purgatory she knew for years, so how was she feeling so out of place?

When Nicole finally arrived at the cemetery, it took her some time to find the grave of the first person who truly loved her.

“Hey Grandma, it’s me, Nicole,” she sat in front of the stone and didn’t hold the tears from falling. “Fuck, I can’t believe you are here. Sorry, I know you don’t like me swearing.”

Maggie always wanted Nicole to have the kind of family that she thought was the best. One where she would always have love and support, a belly full, and a warm house. To the older Haught, that also meant no swearing...

**Saturday - August 19th, 2000**

_ “Over here, Nicole. We still need some tomatoes,” Maggie guided her granddaughter in the grocery store. _

_ “Yes, Grandma.”  _

_ “Maggie, hi,” a woman who Nicole had never seen before approached them with a smile. _

_ “Oh, hi, Gus. How is everything?” _

_ “Good, good. Business is good now that Shorty accepted to put some food on the menu,” Gus looked at Nicole. “And who is this one?” _

_ “Oh, this is my granddaughter, Nicole.” _

_ “Nice to meet you, madam,” Nicole said. _

_ “Hello, girl. Spending some days with your grandma, eh?” _

_ “She actually just moved in with me,” Maggie said. “Her mom and dad are not fit to be parents.” _

_ “I know what you mean,” Gus sighed. “My girls have been through a lot, you know it.” _

_ “Yes, I remember. How are they doing?” _

_ “They are okay now. Wynonna is a wild one, still so angry, but she’s close to Curtis, so we’ll wait and see. Waverly is our angel. Tell me, Nicole, how old are you?” _

_ “I’m fourteen, madam.” _

_ “Ah, not quite my girls’ age, but close,” Gus nodded. _

_ “Today we’re making some homemade pizza,” Maggie said. “We still need some tomatoes. What do you think about these, Gus?” _

_ “They look good, firm,” Gus held a tomato and squeezed it lightly. “Don’t buy too many of them, I’ll bring you some of the ones Curtis is growing, by the end of the week.” _

_ “Oh, that’s very kind, thank you,” Maggie said. “Is he enjoying it?” _

_ “Oh, yes. Sometimes I think he loves his tomatoes more than he loves me,” Gus chuckled. “I’ll leave you to finish your shopping. Good to see you, Maggie. Nice to meet you, Nicole.” _

_ “Nice to meet you, madam.” _

_ “See you around, Gus.” _

_ “What happened to her daughters?” Nicole whispered to her grandma once Gus was far enough so she wouldn't hear them. _

_ “Her nieces,” Maggie corrected her granddaughter. “Such a tragedy. Their father was not a good man. He found out that Waverly, the youngest, was not his daughter and lost his mind. He killed their mother, and the older sister, Willa, was caught in the crossfire. She was his favorite, so he couldn’t take it anymore and ended up killing himself. The other two girls hid in the closed. Word is around that Wynonna was the one who found them and called for help. Such a sad thing." _

_ “Holy fucking shit,” Nicole gasped. _

_ “Nicole Haught!” _

_ “I’m sorry, Grandma. I mean… wow, that is terrible.” _

_ “It is indeed. You’ll probably see them at school, so you better treat them right, okay?” _

_ “Yeah, of course,” Nicole agreed. _

_ “You are a good girl,” Maggie kissed her granddaughter in the forehead. “Lord knows those two deserve some friends who don’t judge them by their past and their last name.” _

_ “I promise that I’ll be nice if I see them,” Nicole said. “Can we buy some ice-cream for dessert?” _

_ “That’s a good idea,” Maggie nodded. “Let’s go find it.” _

Nicole smiled at the memory. Her grandmother always supported her never pressure her to be someone she wasn’t.

“You were the best family that I could have, Grandma. Thank you for taking me in and caring so much about me. You are the best. I love you so much and I miss you a whole lot already. I’m so sorry I was away for so long. I never wanted to hurt you. I’ll carry you with me forever, I promise. Yeah, I know, I shouldn’t have snapped at Jeremy, he is a nice guy. I’ll apologize. I think I should go now, but I will come back more often now, I promise. Bye, Grandma. I love you.”

* * *

Happily dropping her bag on the coffee table, Wynonna appreciated the silence in her house for a moment. Then she thought it was weird. Getting to the kitchen, she found the kids there, between books and notebooks.

“Hey, guys. What are you doing?”

“Homework,” the boy answered.

“That is good. Are you guys alright?”

“Yeah, mama,” the girl replied.

“Where is Waverly?”

“In her room,” the boy said. “All afternoon.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in a second,” Wynonna said and left them finishing whatever they were doing. Moving to her sister’s room, she knocked but nobody answered. “Babygirl?”

“Hi, Nonna,” Waverly sat on her bed and did her best to dry the tears on her face.

“What happened?” Wynonna sat next to her sister. “I found the kids alone in the kitchen and they said you’ve been here all afternoon.”

“I saw her again today,” Waverly sniffed. “I hadn’t seen her in a while and I think it really hit me this time.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Nicole. I saw her again. I think I’m going crazy, Wynonna. Fuck, I was feeling alright this morning, like something good was about to happen, but no... And I think this time is worse.”

“What do you mean worse? I’m not following you.”

“This time I saw her coming,” Waverly told her sister. “She was in a car. It's never like that. I usually notice her presence when she’s already here. It felt so much more real this time. It was weird, she talked about Jeremy, and then...”

“Then what?”

“She wanted to talk to Logan,” Waverly felt her eyes full of tears again. “I fought so hard to keep him away from this, from all my bullshit. I couldn’t let her get my son. I suffer enough seeing her all the time, I don’t want this kind of pain on him, so I send her away. I’m going crazy again, aren’t I?”

“No, Babygirl, of course not,” Wynonna sighed. “Today is just a hard day. It’s been thirteen years after all. It’s normal to be shaken up.”

“I miss her,” Waverly whispered. “I thought that I would miss her less, but no. Still miss her just as much as I did on that Saturday.”

“I miss her, too, Waves. Why don’t you try to get some rest?”

“I think I’ll take a pill, I need to sleep,” Waverly rubbed her eyes. “Can you watch the kids the rest of the day?”

“Of course. Don’t worry,” Wynonna leaned closer to her sister and hugged her. “Sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

Getting back to the kitchen, Wynonna noticed that the kids haven’t moved at all.

“You guys must be full of homework. Thank you for watching your cousin, Alice,” she kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

“Is my mom okay?” The boy asked.

“Yeah, Bubba, don’t worry. She’s just tired.”

“She closed herself in there after that girl came,” Alice said.

“What girl?” Wynonna felt her heart failing a beat.

“The girl from the picture,” the boy stepped in. “In her bedroom, next to her bed.”

“Are you sure that girl was here?” Wynonna asked. That couldn’t be true.

“Yes, I saw her. She was talking to my mom and I went there, but my mom told me to get back inside.”

“Did you see this girl too, Alice?”

“I saw her from the inside. I didn’t get closer, Mama. Sorry.”

“Wait for a second,” Wynonna hurried to the living room. She searched for a picture inside of the cabinet there. “Is this the girl you saw?”

“Yes.”

“Logan, this is really important, buddy. Are you sure you saw this girl here today?”

“Yes, Auntie Nonna. I swear!”

“Alice?”

“I was far, but it looked like her, Mama.”

“Holy guacamole,” Wynonna felt some kind of hope she had forgotten that existed. “Alright, I have to go back to town to check something.”

“But Mama, you just arrived,” Alice protested.

“I know, Sunshine, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be as fast as I can,” Wynonna said. “What if I bring some pizza on my way back?”

“Alright,” Alice agreed grudgingly.

“Good, I’ll be right back. Finish your homework while I’m gone,” Wynonna headed to her car and used that time to get her phone. “Hey, Doc. Please tell me you are free right now.”

“Wynonna. What do you need me for?”

“I need to check something in Purgatory and Waverly is not feeling so good. Can you come over to watch the kids? I won’t take long, but I also don’t have time to explain.” 

“I guess Fish is going to open the bar today. I’ll be there in fifteen,” he said.

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll tell you everything later. Bye.”

Wynonna hung up and decided she wouldn’t wait for Doc to arrive. The kids would be fine just a few minutes alone, besides, Waverly was probably still awake. She needed to understand what was going on. Could it be really happening? Was Nicole actually back after so many years? She didn’t want to get her hopes high, she knew the chances of that happening were small to none. At the same time, it was hard not to think that the thing they wanted for so long could finally be true.

* * *

After leaving the cemetery, Nicole walked back to Jeremy and Robin’s house. She desperately wanted to arrive there just so everybody would be laughing at her, saying it was all a joke. She knocked on the door and a very surprised Robin open it.

“Nicole! Oh goodness, I almost didn’t believe Jer when he said you were back,” he pulled her inside.

“Hey, Robin. You look great,” she could see that he aged, but he was still handsome.

“You look exactly the same,” he frowned. “It’s kind of creepy.”

“Robin!” Jeremy hissed behind them.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Robin. It’s kinda creepy to me, too,” Nicole eased him.

“I’ll change the sheets in your bed and prepare the room for you,” Robin smiled and left Nicole and Jeremy alone.

“Nicole…”

“No, Jeremy, please. Let me. I’m sorry,” the redhead sighed. “I overreacted. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. The things that happen were not your fault. I’m sorry I said it was.”

“You were kind of right. It was my machine and I plugged it.”

“I pushed the buttons. I’m sure nothing would have happened if I hadn’t done it.”

“No, I remember what I did…”

“Well, you remember something from years ago,” Nicole interrupted him. “For me, it was this morning, so I think I remember it better.”

“Alright, yeah,” he huffed. “Still, I’m so sorry it happened. I never wanted to hurt you. You were one of the first people to ever talk to me at school. You were always so kind, even if I was just a nerd and you were the cool kid. You were never ashamed of me.”

“You are one of the smartest people I have ever met, JerBear. There was never a reason for me to be ashamed of you,” she then realized what she had said. “Is it too weird to call you JerBear now that you are all grown up?”

“Not for you,” he smiled.

“And you are a doctor, Jeremy? That’s awesome. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. Why don’t you take a shower so you can have some rest? Your room is the second door to the left.”

“That sounds good, but I don’t have other clothes.”

“I’ll bring you some of Robin’s. How about that?”

“That’s nice of you, thanks,” she managed a smile.

“No need for that,” he said. “Come on.”

To Nicole, the idea of a warm shower and maybe some sleep sounded amazing. She just wanted to lay down for some hours and pretend this day didn’t exist. Maybe if she slept long enough, she could wake up from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yep, it's out in the world. I hope you liked it... You can yell at me about it if you don't hahaha
> 
> Song of the day: if you know anything about Brazil, you probably know that we are CRAZY about Carnaval. Well, the official days of the party were supposed to be last weekend and today was the holiday. Duo to Covid, there was no official party this year (shame on you if you are going to any of the illegal parties). Carnaval is not going to die. Hopefully, we can celebrate next year. If you don't know about Carnaval, please do yourself a favor and look for some pictures of it. There are parties EVERYWHERE! So let's listen to some Samba to celebrate the day. This one is Alcione and the song is [Não deixe o samba morrer](https://youtu.be/WrCuw1U0lq8), playing here all the time since 1975. The translation is [here](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/n%C3%A3o-deixe-o-samba-morrer-do-not-let-samba-die.html-0#songtranslation) (it's not perfect, but it was the best I found, if you have any doubts, please tell me and I'll help you).
> 
> As always, be kind and take care of yourself during these tough times. I hope I can see you next week...


	4. I thought of you (All the things that will be lost now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends meet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear Earper friends!  
> I hope you all are doing okay. As you know, this story is about time travel, so sometimes there are going to be scenes from the past, I hope I can make it clear enough when it is happening. See you at the end of this page!

**I thought of you (All the things that will be lost now)**

**Thursday - August 31st, 2000**

Nicole had not even gotten inside of the school cafeteria and she could already hear the commotion in there. Once there, she could see what was happening. Two girls were arguing and most of the other kids were around. Curiosity took the best of her, so the redhead approached them. She soon recognized the girls. One of them was Samantha Baker and the other was Wynonna Earp. Both of them were Nicole’s classmates, not that they had acknowledged her presence during the first days she was in Purgatory.

“So, how was summer camp, Earp? I’ve heard you were in a mental institution,” Samantha laughed, and except for Nicole, all the other kids around joined her.

“It was nice, Ralph Wiggum. How was yours? Tried a new kind of paste or are you still having the same one you did in third grade?” Wynonna struck back. Nicole couldn’t contain a giggle and it earned her a harsh glare from the Earp girl. “Why don’t you do your usual and leave me alone, Baker?”

Wynonna walked out, pushing the people that were in her way, only to disappear on the hallways. Most kids were sad with the end of the show and they started to spread around the tables. Nicole decided that she didn’t want to stay there, so she grabbed her food and looked for a quiet place. The stillness only lasted a couple of minutes.

“Hey, Red, what is your problem with me?” Wynonna came shouting at her.

“Nothing,” Nicole noticed she almost stuttered, so she had to put herself together.

“So why did you laugh when I called Samantha of Ralph Wiggum?”

“Because it was funny,” Nicole simply stated.

“Are you messing with me?” Wynonna looked every second closer to punch her in the face.

“No.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Wynonna Earp. We are classmates.”

“Do you know people say I’m crazy, right?”

“I can’t assume who you are based on what people think,” Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know you yet.”

“You are new," Wynonna took a step back. "I would have recognized you if I’ve seen you around.”

“I just moved in with my Grandma.”

“Dead parents?” Wynonna asked.

“No. They just kicked me out when I said I like girls and not boys,” Nicole told her.

“So not dead parents, just crap parents,” Wynonna sat next to the redhead. “I should have known. I have both. Daddy killed Mama, so yeah, I feel you.”

“Sorry about that,” Nicole showed sympathy.

“What is your name anyway?”

“Nicole Haught.”

“ _Hot_?” Wynonna shouted out.

“H-A-U-G-H-T,” Nicole spelled.

“Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you, Haught-sauce,” Wynonna laughed at her own joke.

**Tuesday - January 12th, 2021**

It was hard for Wynonna to slow down the flow of thoughts that were going through her mind at that very moment. She felt her chin trembling, and let go of a shaky sigh. She had to keep it together. A quick thought came to her, one that said that Nicole was away for so long and simply came back as if nothing ever happened. She shut that voice inside her head. She couldn’t overthink and jump to a conclusion.

Once she parked, she didn’t waste any time thinking. She had to find out what was happening.

“Wynonna…” Jeremy opened the door after she knocked. “What are you doing here?”

“You disappeared on us, Chetri.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he buried his hands in his pockets.

“I arrived home after a long shift and my sister told me she had visitors. You wouldn’t know anything about it, would you?” She challenged him.

“Yes, we were there,” he saw no point in denying it.

“So, it’s true then? She is back…”

“She’s in my guest room now. She just went out of the shower.”

“What the hell happened, Jeremy?”

“You know what happened,” he said. “I told you thirteen years ago.”

“What do you mean you...” Wynonna chuckled. “You mean that time travel crap?”

“It was not crap then, and it is not crap now,” he hissed.

“Oh, fuck off, Jeremy.”

“You know what? Why don’t you go in there and check for yourself? Second door to the left.”

Wynonna walked past Jeremy and made her way to the guest room. She could hear her heart pounding on her chest, and for some reason unbeknownst to her, her mouth was dry. When she got to the entrance of the room, she looked inside from the opened door and saw someone in there. Tall, redhead. It was Nicole. She still couldn’t see her face, but Wynonna knew it was her friend. She couldn’t stop staring. She finally understood what Waverly must have been feeling all these years.

“Nicole?”

The redhead spun around so fast that was almost comic. For a second she didn’t say anything, but then she smiled and ran toward her old friend to hug her tight.

“Wynonna.”

“Holy shit. You are here,” she hugged the redhead. “What the fuck… I can’t believe it. What the hell is going on?”

“It was such a stupid mistake,” Nicole sighed defeated.

“Jeremy said it was his time machine, but I said it was bullshit,” Wynonna sat on the bed and the redhead followed her. “But now… looking at you… Dude, you look twenty-two.”

“That’s because I am twenty-two.”

“Nicole, you were gone for thirteen years.”

“Not for me,” the redhead shook her head. “To me, I slept at home last night, woke up this morning, and got a phone call from Waverly. I was on my way to the Homestead when I stopped at Jeremy’s workshop. He showed me the time machine and I went inside. I never thought it could actually work, but it did. That’s when everything went south.”

“Holy fucking shit. I feel like my brain is about to explode.”

“Tell me about it. How did you find me?”

“Waverly told me you said something about Jeremy, so I decided to try my luck,” Wynonna ventured a glance at her friend. “Guess I was right.”

“I went there, but she didn’t want to talk to me,” Nicole’s voice was brittle.

“I know,” Wynonna sighed. She never thought she would have that conversation in her life. “It’s hard to explain, but it was not her fault.”

“I saw a boy and she said it was her son,” Nicole tried to make some sense of what had happened.

“Yeah, Logan. My little bubba. The sweetest little boy I have ever seen,” Wynonna smiled.

“So… is she married?”

“No, she isn’t.”

“Then why doesn't she want to talk to me?” Nicole insisted.

“She will explain everything to you, I promise,” Wynonna said. “After you were gone, things were hard. I mean, _so hard_. Waverly went to a very dark place. She wouldn’t leave the house and when she did, nobody knew where she was. After some time, she told me she was seeing you. Visions of you. So that is what she thought was happening today. She didn’t think it was actually you. In her mind, it was just another vision. It’s her story anyway. She’ll explain better. I’ll tell her I saw you. She’ll come.”

“Damn. This is all so fucked up,” Nicole felt a lump in her throat. “Wynonna, you are… well, _were_ pregnant.”

“Yes, my little sunshine Alice,” Wynonna pulled her phone and showed Nicole a picture of the girl. “She’s perfect.”

“She looks just like you,” Nicole smiled. “Nice phone, by the way. That’s why Rachel made fun of me when she saw mine.”

“Who is Rachel?”

“The girl that lives in my house,” Nicole frowned at her friend. “She said you are renting the place for her and her mom.”

“Oh, the Valdez kid, that’s right. Yeah, Waverly didn’t want to sell the house, so we decided to rent it. Did Jeremy tell you about your Grandma?” Wynonna asked, but Nicole couldn’t say anything, she just nodded. “Yeah, so, she left the house to Waverly. Babygirl said she had lost so much and so many people already, she couldn’t give it away.”

“So much happened,” Nicole stated. “What did you think that happened to me?”

“At first we thought that you were kidnaped. But then, with time… I thought you were dead. I gave up on you,” Wynonna tried to contain her tears, but it was too hard. “I’m so sorry, Nicole. I gave up on you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, Wynonna, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. There was no way you could have known.”

“But I did, I knew. On that very first day Jeremy told me. He went to the Homestead and said it was the time machine,” Wynonna confessed. “I didn’t believe him. I thought you died. I gave up on you. But not Waverly, nor Maggie. They always believed you would come back. And you are here now. I’m sorry.”

“Look, Wynonna, there was nothing you could have done,” Nicole tried to calm her friend. “There is no way I can explain what happened, but I know for sure that you couldn’t have helped me. As crazy as it sounds, I slept in my bed last night and now I’m thirteen years ahead of time. I don’t want you to feel like you gave up on me, okay? I know that if you had any lead, you would do anything you could to bring me back. Well, at least any kind of reasonable lead.”

“Waverly didn’t want to make your funeral. They said it would be good, give us some kind of closure, but she refused. Even more after… damn, you don’t even know about it,” Wynonna shook her head again.

“What? What happened?”

“Not long after you… you know, Curtis died. He had a heart attack. A couple of years later it was Shorty. We felt like we were losing one person after the other.”

“Fuck, that’s… that’s… fuck,” Nicole sighed.

“Gus was so sad for a while, then she decided she didn’t want to waste the rest of her life here and started traveling all around the world,” Wynonna chuckled. “She’s gonna freak out when we tell her about you.”

“What about you?” The redhead asked. “What have you been doing these past thirteen years?”

“Oh, I had a baby, graduated medical school, became a surgeon,” Wynonna shrugged. “Nothing much.”

“So you’ve been busy,” Nicole teased. “What about you and Doc? Are you two together?”

“Hell no. As if I would settle for Doc. But he is a good father to Alice, so I guess we ended up better than expected.”

“Sorry. I didn’t want to assume anything.”

“Yeah, yeah, you are too noble for that,” Wynonna bumped her in the shoulder. “What about you? What are your plans from now on?”

“I don’t know. I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened,” Nicole said. “I’m broke, homeless, and currently wearing Robin’s clothes, so if you have any ideas, I’m open for it.”

“You should come with me to the Homestead and live with us,” Wynonna suggested.

“No, I can’t do that,” Nicole refused. “I have to talk with Waverly before breaking into her house.”

“Alright, you do as you think is best, but the offer is still up. It will always be.”

“Thanks. Do you happen to have any of my clothes? I don’t have any money to buy anything right now.”

“I think we do, yeah. Waverly probably saved some of them. I’ll see what I can do,” Wynonna was still numb by the sight of her friend. “It’s so crazy to see you here.”

“I can’t even imagine what it is like for you,” Nicole agreed. “By the way, the future is nothing like I was expecting it to be. Where are the flying cars?”

“We don’t have them. But apparently, we have time machines, you are here to prove it,” Wynonna joked. “Seriously dude, you would hate some of the things that happened in the world.”

“Yeah, yeah. You know, when I was talking to Rachel, I thought you were pulling up a prank on me, saying that I was in the future and that my Grandma died.”

“I’d love to prank you, but I’d never joke about your grandma,” Wynonna stated.

“I know,” Nicole nodded. “I told her that it was like _Punk’d_. Does she even know what that is?”

“Probably not,” Wynonna laughed. “They made a new season some years after it ended, but I think she was too young to have seen it.” Wynonna’s phone started ringing loudly and she decided to pick it up. “Hey, Doc. Alright, okay. Yeah, it won’t take long. Thanks.”

“Everything okay?”

“Doc is watching the kids while I’m here, but he has to go to work,” Wynonna explained. “Waverly wasn’t feeling well and I didn’t want to leave those two little trouble makers alone.”

“Waves was bad because of me, wasn't she?”

“She will explain tomorrow, I promise.”

“Yeah, okay. What is Doc doing now? Dentist?” Nicole decided to change the subject.

“He was for a while, but he sold his practice. Believe it or not, now he owns Shorty’s.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He bought it after Bobo almost destroyed its reputation for good,” Wynonna explained.

“Bobo? No way.”

“Tough times. Doc bought it, said the place should belong to us again.”

“You have to tell me everything that happened,” Nicole decided.

“I will,” Wynonna agreed. “I’ll take a day off this week and we’ll spend it at the Homestead. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“I should go now, I don’t want to leave the kids alone, and I promised to bring pizza back home with me,” Wynonna stood up and hugged her friend one more time.

“Better not let them down. We’ll talk more later. Thanks for coming to see me.”

“Of course. I really missed you, you know? So please, from now on, no more getting into time machines and traveling to the future,” Wynonna smirked.

“I’ll try my best, but I won’t make any promises,” Nicole fired back.

“Oh, come on. I’m too old to go through this ordeal again.”

“You do look old,” Nicole teased.

“Jerk.”

“Asshole.”

“Now that I’m thinking, we still have your little bean,” Wynonna said. “Waverly doesn’t let anyone touch that car. I’ll check if it is still working and I’ll bring it back to you.”

“Thank you, Earp.” 

“Bye, Nicole. It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you, too.”

When Nicole was alone again in the bedroom, she felt some kind of relief inside her chest. It was like she put a stone back in the right place. She held the pendant of her necklace between her fingers and closed her eyes. The air wasn’t so thick anymore. Maybe with time, she’d be able to breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I show you the necklace Waverly gave Nicole for her birthday in 2008? I don't remember, so if I didn't, [here](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/iEsAAOSw7XNco520/s-l400.jpg) it goes! (Imagine there is a bloodstone in the center of it)
> 
> Brazilian song of the day is [Romaria](https://youtu.be/OYCS6SJtHvI), by Renato Teixeira. It tells the story of pilgrims and country people. It's probably not on any list of best songs, but it sure is one of my favorites. There are like hundreds of different recordings, so the other version I chose is by [Maria Rita](https://youtu.be/zO6e5bYZv7c), one of my favorite Brazilian singers. She'll show up again in future songs. We have the translation [here](https://lyricalbrazil.com/2011/12/30/romaria/). This website also has a cool explanation about the song, I think you might like it. 
> 
> If you like this chapter, please leave kudos and comments! I hope we can meet again next week. Take care of yourself during these crazy times 💚💜

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. They make my day happier!!


End file.
